


Сублимация, или Брок против!.. (Sublimation or Brock is against!..)

by 13whitemice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Фил хочет шоу? Он его получит!





	Сублимация, или Брок против!.. (Sublimation or Brock is against!..)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена историей Eltera "7 из 10": https://ficbook.net/readfic/8252565  
> Написано для кинк-фесте в СОО "Хреноугольник": https://love-zone.diary.ru/?tag=5640929

— Народ, а вы в курсе, что люди про нас весьма-а занимательные истории пишут? — как всегда без предисловий и лишних расшаркиваний бросил Старк, ворвавшийся в общую гостиную на базе Мстителей, а потом добавил, обращаясь к Питеру: — Паучок, брысь отсюда — тема не для детских ушек.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы добрались до фанфикшена, мистер Старк, — проигнорировав полуприказ-полупросьбу Тони, произнес Питер.

— Опять мистерстаркаешь… Так, стоп, ты-то откуда знаешь?

В ответ Питер закатил глаза, невольно копируя своего наставника. Вышло, надо сказать, весьма похоже.

— Вы серьезно? Да наберите в поисковике имя любого из Мстителей, того же Капитана Америка, он в первой же десятке выдаст вам ссылку на фанатское творчество. И мне, к слову, уже есть восемнадцать. 

— Вот когда будет двадцать один, тогда и поговорим, — пробормотал Тони, уткнувшись в свой старкфон. — Ага! Вообще-то ссылка одиннадцатая. Почему же… Пятница!

— Указания отслеживать _художественную литературу_ , — на секунду в голосе ИИ, интонацией выделившей последние два слова, Тони послышалось ехидство, — не поступало, сэр. Только средства массовой информации и общественное мнение.

— То есть, фантазии о том, как честь, гордость и самую шикарную задницу Америки шпилит его лучший друг киборг — это художественная литература, а не общественное мнение? — с сарказмом спросил Старк, не обращая внимание на поперхнувшегося напитком Баки. — Можешь не отвечать.

— Как, шпилит? — хрипло выдавил из себя Баки.

— По всякому, Барнс, по всякому. С широким выбором поз и поверхностей, — ответил явно довольный реакцией Баки Старк.

— А ты, я смотрю, уже подробно ознакомился? — с намеком произнесла Наташа.

— Ну, должен же я иметь хоть какое-то представление обо всем этом, раз Пятница не удосужилась ввести меня в курс дела сама, — Старк слегка вздрогнул, вспомнив одну историю про себя и Джарвиса, на фоне которой излишние в последнее время свободомыслие и инициативность ИИ заиграли новыми красками. — Надо бы проверить ее код, — пробормотал Тони еле слышно, а затем продолжил: — Наша парочка Ревущих долгожителей лидирует в рейтингах, кстати. 

— Боже… — простонал Стив, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.

— А на втором месте кто? — Клинт явно веселился от всего происходящего.

— Железный Кэп. Сами догадаетесь, кто и с кем? — подвигал бровями довольно улыбающийся Тони. — “Они меняются”. Это к вопросу кто кого, если вас заинтересовало.

— Да уж, я как-то прожила бы и без подобных знаний… — пробормотала Наташа.

— Тут и Железный Паучок затесался, и наша парочка небожителей Асгардских с их нежной братской любовью, и даже Вдова… вот, кстати, Романова у нас тоже нарасхват, не хуже Кэпа. И с Клинтом, и с Барнсом, и с Вандой. О, а вот это занимательно! Лидирует в качестве пары для веселой вдовушки наш Большой зеленый парень. Брюс? Наташа? Мы чего-то не знаем?

Флегматичный Брюс на вопрос Тони лишь пожал плечами. Наташа фыркнула, также не удостоив его ответом.

А вот Питер жутко покраснел, вспомнив парочку прочитанных им фиков о нем и мистере Старке. Ну, ладно, может и не парочку… Он давно уже взрослый восемнадцатилетний... девственник, зачитывающийся чужими историями о Человеке Пауке и Железном Человеке, вместо того, чтобы взять и попробовать в реальности начать отношения с мистером Старком в качестве Питера Паркера. Да какие, к черту, отношения, если он своего кумира даже по имени назвать не в состоянии?!

— Но это все лирика на самом деле. Меня больше позабавил внезапно затесавшийся в нашу дружную компанию командир альфа-группы ЩИТа. Уж не знаю, как народ его вычислил, и почему именно его, но Рамлоу, судя по творчеству некоего... ФанатНомерОдин! — зачитал ник Тони голосом конферансье. — О как! В общем, Рамлоу у нас Кэпу задницу не только прикрывает, — хохотнул Тони.

И без того сидящий в шоке Роджерс совсем сбледнул с лица. Неужели кто-то догадался? Но ведь они же никак не показывали свои отношения, тщательно их скрывая ото всех! Кто же этот ФанатНомерОдин? Кто-то из ЩИТа? Или даже один из Мстителей? Иначе как объяснить подобную осведомленность?

Едва дождавшись вечера, уже дома, Стив рассказал Рамлоу о том, что узнал от Старка.

— Совсем не догадываешься? Серьезно? Ты ж мне сам как-то поведал эпичную историю своего знакомства с Колсоном. “Я смотрел на вас, пока вы спали”, — передразнил Фила Брок со смешком.

— А при чем здесь Фил? — нахмурился Стив.

— А ты, я смотрю, даже не поинтересовался творчеством этого самого своего большого фаната? Он же в основном наши свидания на базе описывает. С такими подробностями, о которых посторонний знать попросту не может. Дома-то я все следяще-записывающие девайсы стараюсь оперативно убирать. Правда, порой он в своих опусах слегка приукрашивает действительность. Я там заботливый такой, аж сам собой горжусь. И смазка всегда при мне, даже если мы оба только из душа, дай бог в одних полотенцах, а то и вовсе без них. И где прячу только? Удивляюсь, как Колсон еще не разложил ее повсюду для нашего удобства. Сломанные шкафчики со скамейками вон меняет весьма оперативно. А что, выпустил бы директиву, мол, в каждом помещении наряду с огнетушителями в обязательном порядке должен находиться смазочный материал для облегчения взаимодействия подчиненных с руководством. Подать идею ему, что ли?

— Погоди… получается, ты знал? Как давно? Это же ненормально, Брок! Надо поговорить с ним, — вскочил с дивана Стив и начал наматывать круги по гостиной.

— Уже представляю этот разговор. В красках. Стив, забей! Нравится мужику дрочить на нас вот таким своеобразным способом — пускай. Лишь бы сам не лез. Видео он в сеть не сливает, а рассказы эти все равно никто всерьез не воспринимает, Старк же сам сказал, что мы с тобой не в топе. Обидно даже… Так что забудь. И иди лучше ко мне, Стив.

С этими словами Брок поймал Стива за руку и притянул к себе на колени, целуя жадно и глубоко, стараясь отвлечь от невеселых мыслей. 

Он, может, и не рассказал бы Стиву о Колсоне, но, вопреки распространенному мнению, Роджерс слепым и дюже наивным не был и рано или поздно догадался бы обо всем сам. Скорее поздно, конечно, но сути это не меняет. Какой тогда была бы его реакция — предсказать сложно. Роджерс в режиме поиска правды и справедливости — страшная сила. А так, может, хоть удастся минимизировать ущерб. Нет, сам Брок тоже мотивов Колсона не понимал. Но прекрасно видел взаимосвязь между внезапно вспыхнувшей любовью руководства к Страйку в общем и Рамлоу в частности и началом их с Роджерсом отношений. Единственная серьезная их ссора со Стивом только укоренила Брока в его подозрениях. Вернее, ее последствия. Ну а найденные им камеры в местах, где они со Стивом чаще всего уединялись, довершили дело. 

А вот о творчестве Колсона Рамлоу узнал не так давно и совершенно случайно, от одного из своих ребят. Впечатлился. Надо сказать, для не самого топового пейринга, неизменного для всех произведений автора под ником ФанатНомерОдин, популярность Фила как фикрайтера была довольно высока. А уж учитывая специфику жанра... В чем-то Брок даже понимал его читателей. Написано было интересно, местами довольно горячо, читалось на удивление легко. Для Брока, знающего манеру Коулсона общаться с коллегами и подчиненными, а также писать зубодробительно скучные отчеты, последнее вообще было за гранью фантастики. А может на всем этом бумагомарательстве он и набил, так сказать, руку? Или это тактика у него такая, чтобы руководство меньше вчитывалось и вникало в изложенную на бумаге информацию?

— Нет, я так не могу… — отстранился Стив, разрывая поцелуй. — Ты уверен, что он вот прямо сейчас за нами не наблюдает?

Брок застонал, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Так он и знал, Стива таки переклинило.

— Я недавно только проверял. Квартира чистая. Но, если хочешь, проверю еще раз.

— Проверь, — кивнул с серьезным видом Стив, слезая с колен Рамлоу.

Вздохнув, Брок взялся за масштабную проверку. Обесточил всю электронику, после чего провел беглый осмотр помещения на наличие посторонних предметов и лежащих не на своих местах вещей, пройдясь заодно с парочкой сканеров везде, включая туалет и прихожую, а не только спальню. Особое внимание пришлось уделить одежде, в которой они сегодня были на базе, и сумкам. Следом проверил списки интернет-сетей, а также подключенные к ним устройства, отрубив самые подозрительные. А потом, вишенкой на торте, включил глушилку.

— Все чисто, Детка.

Брок не стал говорить Стиву, что таки обнаружил одно записывающее устройство на кухне. И даже не солгал — теперь жучков и вправду больше не было. Вопрос, конечно, когда Колсон успел установить новую прослушку, но этим он планировал заняться завтра. Хотя с сексом сегодня, похоже, в любом случае облом. Брок вздохнул, но тут ему пришла в голову одна идея, от которой губы сами расползлись в злой усмешке.

— Слу-ушай, Стив… А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы обломать Колсону малину? — прищурившись, спросил Рамлоу.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Начинаем операцию “Месть сталкеру”. Наступление по всем фронтам: и на просторах интернета, и в реальности. Надо только определиться, устроим мы ему для начала передоз или ломку? Может, сломать ему стереотип идеального Капитана Америки, а Стив? Давно не слышал грязные разговоры в твоем исполнении. Думаю, пару шаблонов мы Колсону точно этим порвем.

— Брок, я больше не хочу делать этого при свидетелях!

— Значит ломка, раз никакого секса на базе, — невозмутимо ответил Рамлоу. — Но учти, Детка, за это дома твоей охуенной заднице будет доставаться в два раза больше, — с этими словами Брок, вновь возбужденный открывающимися перспективами, прижал к себе Стива, с наслаждением лапая упомянутую им только что часть тела.

— Но ты каждый день будешь проверять квартиру на наличие жучков!

— Договорились, — легко согласился Брок, тут же увлекая Стива в спальню, пока у него соображалка снова не заработала. В конце концов, уговор был, что он будет проверять квартиру, речи о том, чтобы убирать обнаруженные жучки ведь не было, верно? Впрочем, там видно будет.

То, что завтра пятница, было Броку только на руку. Соберет своих ребят в баре у Тома под предлогом очередной командной гулянки. Барнс, правда, скорее всего тоже захочет принять участие в общем веселье, но с ним детали можно и позже обговорить, наедине.

На следующий день их прямо с утра вызвали на очередной захват заложников, где Стив, считавший себя бессмертным, конечно же снова полез под пули. Лучшего повода разыграть перед Колсоном ссору и придумать было нельзя, иначе их внезапное прекращение обжиманий по всем углам базы будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно. Стив и так с утра на Фила волком смотрел, паля контору по-черному. Вот только обычно все их ссоры, даже самые серьезные, так или иначе заканчивались бурным примирением. В этот раз придется разыгрывать сцену “С меня хватит!” и драматично хлопнуть дверью. А за проеб Стив дома свое все равно еще получит…

Ну а вечером, когда вся команда была в сборе, Брок, убедившись, что их не прослушивают, начал экстренное собрание Страйка.

— У нас ЧП. Кэп узнал о маленьком увлечении Колсона.

— И Фил еще жив? — усмехнувшись, спросил Джек.

— Жив, и даже здоров. Пока. Но Стив рвется на разборки. Побьет вряд ли, но мозг вынести попытается.

— А ты, командир, что думаешь?

— А я думаю, что толку с этих разговоров будет хрен да маленько. Вы Колсона знаете. Тут нужны другие методы. Мозг, может, на место и не встанет, но хоть действовать осторожнее будет в следующий раз. 

Первым пунктом в их планах стала атака на интернет-творчество Колсона. 

Близнецы взяли на себя детальный разбор его работ с привлечением знакомого профессора филологии, который по их словам и в священном писании мог найти столько ошибок — граммар-наци будет стоять в сторонке и нервно покуривать. Дедок на досуге как раз и развлекался в интернете троллингом молодых графоманов, прикрываясь великой миссией вбить в их головы зачатки знаний родного английского литературного. Причем делалось это, образно выражаясь, большим толковым словарем прямо по темечку и тонкой душевной организации юных писателей, ибо в выражениях мужик не стеснялся. Метод спорный, но для целей Рамлоу подходил идеально. После комментария “Ночной кошмар беты!”, когда общее количество замечаний перевалило за пять сотен, Колсон отключил публичную правку. Но вошедшего в раж дедка это не остановило, и исправления перекочевали в комментарии и личные сообщения вместе с отсылками к соответствующим языковым правилам… Админы банили профили профессора один за другим — он создавал новые. Бан по железу тоже результата не дал. Подключить спецов из ЩИТа Колсон без палева не мог, так что пытался вычислить тролля своими силами. Но кто б ему позволил! В общем, всем было весело.

Мэй внезапно подключила своего знакомого гея (“Что? С ним прикольно по магазинам ходить!”), который эпично раскритиковал все постельные сцены. Рамлоу даже самому как-то стыдно стало после его финального “Автор, учи матчасть!”. Со ссылками на статью “Гей-секс для чайников” и подборку порно на соответствующую тему, да…

Это уже не говоря о работе коллективного разума, выдающего комментарии типа “Стесняюсь спросить, а откуда он смазку достал?”, “Они хоть раз нормально на кровати у вас потрахаются, бедняги?”, “А че только на кровати-то?” (с приложением целого перечня мест и поверхностей на выбор), “Кэп бы никогда!!!”. Барнс тоже оставил парочку отзывов. На русском. И Гугл транслейт категорически отказывался переводить его перлы.

Запись “7 из 10. Слабовато, бывало и лучше” появилась сразу после обнаружения его ребятами в кабинете Колсона одной весьма занятной книжечки, из-за которой в раж вошел уже сам Рамлоу. Оценки он ставит, сталкер, чтоб его! И куда только психологи ЩИТа смотрят…

Брок практически не появлялся дома, что вполне вписывалось в поддерживаемую ими легенду о поссорившихся голубках, а интернет-кафе ночного Нью-Йорка никогда, пожалуй, не видели такого количества бородатых накачанных ржущих мужиков разом за все время своего существования.

Поклонники творчества ФанатНомерОдин тоже оказались людьми смелыми и языкастыми и с энтузиазмом подбрасывали дровишки в костер холивара. В какой-то момент Фил, так и не опубликовавший за прошедшую неделю ни одного нового рассказа, не выдержал и отключил комментарии к своим работам. Вот только зам Брока Ларсон тоже был не пальцем деланный и в считанные минуты взломал аккаунт Колсона, возобновляя веселье.

К концу второй недели операция, наконец, подошла к своему второму, и заключительному, этапу. Клиент дозрел и был выведен из равновесия, что было заметно невооруженным глазом: обычно невозмутимый Колсон начал срываться на подчиненных. Страйковцы же уже успели незаметно пошариться на квартире Фила, установив все необходимое для их задумки оборудование, попутно навесив тучу жучков, датчиков и сигналок. 

Стив тоже дошел до нужной кондиции. Брок решил для себя: “Колсон хочет шоу на десяточку? Он его получит!”. Мало кто знал, каким становился Роджерс, вынужденно лишенный доступа к телу своего любовника. Да, собственно, кроме Брока никто и не был в курсе. То, что Фил видел до сих пор в раздевалках и душевых базы, было просто цветочками. Чаще всего даже в разгар затяжной миссии они находили хотя бы пару минут друг для друга наедине, что не давало Стиву окончательно сорваться в штопор. Но если же нет… тогда в обычно покорном и жадном до ласк Роджерсе, любящем быть в нижней позиции и с радостью отдающем инициативу своему любовнику, перекладывая в спальне всю ответственность на плечи Брока, просыпался доминант и тиран. Это для Рамлоу затрахать Стива было задачей практически непосильной, сам Кэп в такие периоды это проделывал с Броком на раз-два.

В этот вечер Брок появился в квартире Стива в кои-то веки не заполночь и сразу же направился в душ, прекрасно зная, что его ожидает, и понимая необходимость хотя бы минимальной подготовки. Не хватало ему еще порванной задницы вкупе со страдающим от раскаяния Роджерсом. С одеждой он не стал заморачиваться, специально ограничившись свободными домашними штанами прямо на голое тело.

“Объект с комфортом устроен на диване в гостиной перед телевизором, система включена. Таймер парализатора установлен на три часа. Удачи, командир!”

Олав и Мэй еще пару дней назад разместили в квартире Стива несколько камер, подключив их к общей сети, и сейчас изображение с них транслировалось прямиком в гостиную Колсона. Сами страйковцы с этого момента участия в операции не принимали, а всеми устройствами Брок мог управлять сам, удаленно, через приложение на своем мобильном.

— Да начнется шоу! — тихо пробормотал Брок, услышав щелчок замка на входной двери. 

Рамлоу тихо вышел из спальни, как раз в тот момент, когда Стив заходил в гостиную.

— Брок? Ты сегодня рано…

Стив резко замолчал и сглотнул ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну. И замер, завороженно отслеживая взглядом редкие капли воды, срывающие с все еще влажных после душа волос, стекающие по смуглой коже Брока и очерчивающие все изгибы его мускулистого тела, словно кисть художника, рисующего портрет античного героя. 

По мгновенно расширившиеся зрачкам и ставшему прерывистым дыханию Стива Брок понял, что слегка переборщил с кондицией. Плакала его задница, никакая растяжка не спасет. И до спальни они точно не доберутся. Нажав на экране смартфона цифру два и тем самым переключившись на камеру в гостиной, Брок медленно, дразня и без того возбужденного Стива, потянулся. От этого движения штаны, и без того сидящие почти на бедрах, сползли еще ниже. 

— Да решил сегодня себе свободный от дел вечер устроить. Хватит уже перерабатывать. Может, кино сегодня какое-нибудь посмотрим вместе? — поинтересовался Брок, словно не замечая состояния своего любовника, и продолжил про себя: — “Или снимем…”

Он прошел мимо Роджерса к стеллажу с дисками и наклонился, делая вид, будто выбирает, что бы посмотреть, и чувствуя себя при этом третьесортным порноактером. Идея сыграть на публику как-то резко разонравилась. А ведь знал и раньше о камерах, что его сейчас то засмущало? И ведь не из-за себя переживает… Брок внезапно понял, что не хочет, чтобы Стива таким видел кто-либо ещё. Он собирался уже отключить камеры, когда резко навалившейся сзади тело Роджерса заставило выпустить телефон из рук, и тот упал на пол с глухим стуком.

— Черт побери, как же я соскучился! — прошептал Стив, а затем слегка прикусил мочку уха Брока, вызывая своим тяжёлым горячим дыханием целый табун мурашек вдоль всего позвоночника. – К дьяволу кино! Клянусь богом, я выпущу тебя из своих рук только тогда, когда ты уже на ногах стоять не сможешь и твой голос не охрипнет от криков. Буду раз за разом доводить тебя до грани одним своим членом, не давая кончить, пока ты не взмолишься о пощаде…

— Стив, либо заткнись и трахни меня уже, либо я сам возьмусь за исполнение твоих угроз. Сдохну в процессе, пытаясь, конечно, потому что тебя хер заебешь, но оно того однозначно будет стоить.

Брока внезапно охватило какое-то шальное веселье. Он понимал, что вот прямо сейчас внаглую дразнит и дергает за усы здоровенного, давно не кормленного тигра, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Такого вот, неправильного с точки зрения большинства, не плакатного, а живого Стива хотелось до дрожи в коленях.

Стив же вместо ответа просто приспустил штаны Брока ниже и, отстранившись, раздвинул ладонями его ягодицы в стороны, чтобы тут же застонать от открывшегося ему вида.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь?

Большими пальцами Стив погладил растянутое вокруг небольшой стеклянной пробки колечко мышц, а затем нажал на основание игрушки, усиливая давление на и без того уже довольно чувствительную простату. Брок глухо застонал, выгибаясь в пояснице, давая лучший доступ Стиву.

— Ждал меня? Готовился… — довольно протянул Стив. — О чем ты думал, когда растягивал себя пальцами? Или сразу вставил пробку, без подготовки? Медленно вводил ее, миллиметр за миллиметром, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, сопротивляясь вторжению. И представлял на ее месте мой член, да, Брок?

— Крем…

— Что?

— Сначала я взял тюбик с кремом. Тот, который Романова притащила.

— Блядь, — вырвалось не вполне литературное из уст достояния нации. — Который из?

— В форме морковки...

Стив шумно сглотнул и непроизвольно сжал пальцы на заднице Брока. Тот тихо зашипел от боли, наверняка останутся синяки, ну да хрен с ним… Роджерс моментально ослабил хватку и, наклонившись, поцеловал пострадавшую часть тела, извиняясь за свою несдержанность.

— Кажется, наши планы только что слегка изменились. Сначала я все же сам опробую на тебе подарок Наташи. Все четыре тюбика, один за другим. Думаю, тебе больше всего понравится тот ребристый. В виде бамбука.

Стив развернул Брока к себе лицом и, подхватив его руками за задницу, направился в сторону ванной. Телефон Рамлоу так и остался лежать на полу гостиной…

***

Утром, придя в свой кабинет как обычно за час до начала рабочего дня, Колсон обнаружил у себя на столе раскрытый на странице с последней заполненной таблицей ежедневник, поверх которого стояла небольшая синяя в белых звездах коробка, перевязанная алой лентой. Фил нахмурился. С одной стороны, если бы в его кабинет проникли с враждебными намерениями, он, скорее всего, уже давно был бы мертв. С другой, трогать оставленную неизвестно кем коробку было все же рискованно. С третьей, Колсону не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то видел его ежедневник, но и его вытягивать из-под коробки, если там действительно взрывное устройство, было опасно. Постояв в задумчивости минут пять, Фил все же решил не вызывать саперов. Он подошёл к столу и осторожно потянул за ленту, развязывая бант. Ничего не произошло. Фил, готовый в любой момент отскочить в сторону, медленно поднял крышку. Внутри обнаружилась коробка поменьше с изображением синей анальной пробки с белой звездой и основанием в виде щита Капитана Америка, а также броской надписью: "Капитан Анал: Будь патриотом!" Рядом лежал сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. Фил достал его из коробки и, развернув, принялся читать написанный размашистым почерком Рамлоу текст:

— Предложения по улучшению условий труда…

Минут через пять секретарь в приемной вздрогнула от раздавшегося внезапно из кабинета начальника хохота. А затем сработал вызов на селекторе.

— Да, мистер Колсон?

— Мисс Никсон, подготовьте, пожалуйста, приказ о предоставлении дополнительного оплачиваемого двухнедельного отпуска мистеру Роджерсу и мистеру Рамлоу. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня. И сообщите им об этом. Ах, да, и ещё о премировании всего состава альфа-группы "Страйк" в размере месячного оклада за отлично проведенную операцию.

— Последнюю, по освобождению заложников, сэр?

На секунду секретарю показалось, что начальник издал смешок. 

"Нет, точно послышалось" — мотнула головой мисс Никсон.

— Пусть будет освобождение заложников. Жду.

Закончив разговор с секретарем, Фил с довольным видом откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Все же мистер Роджерс сделал верный выбор. 1:0, мистер Рамлоу. И все же, какой ник выбрать вместо старого?..

**Author's Note:**

> https://content-30.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-647.jpg  
> https://content-25.foto.my.mail.ru/mail/13whitemice/595/i-648.jpg


End file.
